


Prison Blues

by AlR316



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Horror, Developing Friendships, Gen, Prison, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlR316/pseuds/AlR316
Summary: “不！绝不。我爱……爱我的莫蒂。”瑞克说，然后他纠正了自己。“我……我爱我的莫蒂。”“哼。”那莫蒂说，“我杀了我的瑞克。全部的瑞克。”





	Prison Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prison Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963104) by [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister). 



瑞克在一个灰暗的砖砌房间里醒来，痛苦地呻吟了一声。他躺在地上，浑身都疼，就好像肚子刚刚被锤子砸了一下。他感觉到脸上沾着干涸的血，痒痒的，并不舒服。他慢慢地坐起身，身上的全部零件都在尖叫着让他停下，他又不得不再次躺下。

他低头审视了下自己，他穿着灰色的外衣，还挺配那灰色的墙。他的手指甲、脚趾甲里满是污秽。他没有穿鞋。他们把他所有的工具都拿走了，空间穿梭枪、工作服，甚至是他从地球带来的钱包。他已经被做过全面检查了，他能感觉到。

这个房间好像是个牢房。瑞克在原地就能丈量出它的尺寸，6英尺乘7英尺。他身后有一张小床供他睡眠，瑞克拖着自己的身体向后靠在床上。它发出了危险的嘎吱声，但看起来还能撑住。他撕下脸上的血痂，然后吃掉了。在瑞克面前是一扇底部有舱门的门。大概是为了塞进食物来，瑞克想。或者是夜壶，这里可没有撇尿的地方。瑞克的肚子发出饥饿的声音。他已经记不得上次吃东西是什么时候……

哦，他记得的。任务之前和莫蒂一起吃了早饭。他不太记得细节，瑞克的头受伤了，但他还记得煎饼，带枫糖的那种，莫蒂把蓝莓扔进嘴里。这段记忆好像非常明亮，充满阳光，好像就是电影里的情节。

发生了什么？

瑞克环视了一下房间。砖墙很老了，摇摇欲坠。但还没欲坠到会砸下来让你担心。瑞克可不想这样，现在还没，至少是。有个瑞克，或者说有一堆瑞克，在监狱的墙上留下了自己的名字。瑞克也想在这里写下名字，故他在一般。

瑞克的右边，有个装着铁条的窗户。但没有光透过来，唯一的光源似乎是他头顶上一个闪烁的灯泡。瑞克挣扎着爬起来，这可不是啥好时候。站在那里，他的头刚好够到窗台。他跳了一两次，想看看外面什么情况。他看不见任何东西，除了夜空。没有飞船，没有星星，有的只有一片黑暗。

门底的舱门被突然打开，有个人推进来一只碗，瑞克停了下来，冲向门口，把嘴几乎贴在门上。

“嘿？！你好！”他急切地大喊道，“有人吗？！”

寂静。

瑞克坐在地板上，看看舱门能不能从里头打开。不能。所以瑞克只能继续向外看，大声呼喊。

“有人吗！快来救……救救我！”

这话已出款，瑞克救意识到这压根没用。他们凭什么帮他？就是那些外面的人把他关起来的。他被困住了。

瑞克低头看看推进来的碗。看起来就像燕麦粥，但他还是盯着碗，一只眼球在碗里沉浮。瑞克脸部扭曲了一下，但很快放松下来。反正有食物，本该高兴的，至于那个眼球会给他提供额外的蛋白质。又营养又美味。

瑞克拿起碗，拿着它走到小床边，他小心翼翼地坐下。这里没勺子，啥都没有，所以瑞克仰头喝下了那粗糙的液体，贪婪地。他已经很久没吃东西了。

他又想起和莫蒂吃的那顿煎饼。他们正准备东西为了一次大事件。瑞克希望他能想起来那是啥，但那就好像从他的记忆里剪去一样。

眼球撞击着瑞克的门牙。瑞克看看它，眼球也在回看。瑞克想知道这是不是那个瑞克或者那个莫蒂的眼球，它是怎样从眼窝里挖出来的。然后他很快地吞下它，在他想到任何更黑暗的东西之前。

那天晚上他在床上睡着了，蜷缩成一个球。寒冷，孤独，但瑞克这一生就是这样过来的。他想什么时候才会有个人来告诉他到底发生了啥。他希望他们尽快来。

他梦见炮火，死亡和失去。

当瑞克醒来时，舱口边又放了一碗汤。这次里面有触手，瑞克戳它时还在蠕动。他吞下它，在接下来的一个小时里，他都能感觉到肚子里的扭动。

没事可做的瑞克在地上和床上交替坐着，以免变得压迫和懒惰。他每个小时都看看窗外，但景色并没有变化。他甚至已经准备在墙上刻个名字了，但他的指甲不允许。

“我……我猜我就是个傻瑞克。”他对墙说。这不关墙啥事，都是他自己的错。

反正，墙不会回应他。瑞克的手游走在墙上，感觉到手掌上集聚的灰尘。他想象着自己正摸着一只猫，或者是莫蒂的头发。他喜欢摸摸莫蒂的头发，他们看电视时，瑞克就会那么做。这时候莫蒂会叫他一个老傻子，他们都会很高兴。

瑞克希望自己的莫蒂在。

大约是在下午，他听见了尖叫。他吓得从床上跳了起来，头撞到了墙。瑞克完全僵硬了，吓坏了，然后试图辨认出那尖叫。

“莫蒂？”他大喊，因为那声音绝对就是他熟悉的那个。但那是他的莫蒂吗？

“ **我要杀了你们这帮狗娘养的！把你们切成杂碎，你们这些混蛋！** ”

这不是他的莫蒂，他爬下床，冲到门边，把耳朵贴在门上。莫蒂的嚎叫撕心裂肺，还时不时地有他出拳的声音。

“你能闭……闭嘴吗？！”一个瑞克说，然后这个莫蒂破口大骂。“闭……闭嘴，你个傻逼！”

“ **去你妈的！** ”这个莫蒂喊着，瑞克不喜欢下流话，他的莫蒂绝不说这样的话，瑞克喜欢他这样。

“天啊，他妈的。”另一个瑞克说，“有没有人能把鸡巴塞他嘴里，让他消停一会儿。”

“ **我要杀了你** 。”那个莫蒂恐吓到，但瑞克们却笑了。

“好啊好啊。我们会先把你的牙全都拔掉，这样你就不能咬老子们的圣屌了。”

“或者操他的眼窝。”

瑞克几乎要在自己的牢房里窒息了。他不敢相信那些瑞克们在说什么，对莫蒂的强奸和折磨。他听过谣言，也听过其他瑞克的谈论这些，但他不敢相信瑞克真的做过。

门开了，一个莫蒂被扔进去，还尖叫着血腥谋杀。监狱的门很快关上，锁好了，警卫在门那头奚落着莫蒂。

“等着瞧吧，小莫蒂！”

“我们晚上就来找……找你！看看你能把……把我们怎么样！”

那个莫蒂用怒吼作为回应，糟糕的语言让瑞克捂上了耳朵。其他的瑞克只是笑着，走开了，瑞克能听见他们的脚步声回荡在走廊里，离开了。

重物扔到了瑞克背后的墙上。他跳了起来，咬着嘴唇，都咬出血来。疼痛掠过他全身，他舔舐着伤口，有金属味。

“呃，”他说，慢慢移到墙边，“你好？”

没有回应。瑞克提高了声音。

“你好？！”

“你他妈要搞什么？”莫蒂回答，瑞克的心脏停跳了半拍，这是他几天来第一与人互动。

“呃，我……是个瑞克！你好！”

“放屁。”莫蒂说，“你才不是瑞克。”

瑞克沮丧了一下，“你……你这是什么意思？

“你听起来不像个瑞克。你是个可怜包。”

瑞克盯着自己的脚尖。“呃，我是的！J19ζ7的瑞克，我是说。然后，呃，我猜我是个可怜包。”

莫蒂长久没有回答。瑞克推测那是因为他们不想和他这样的人说话，然后慢慢移动到床边。

“你犯了什么事？”莫蒂问。

瑞克耸耸肩，然后想起来莫蒂看不见他。“我不……不……不……不知道。”

“你这话什么意思，你不知道？这可是世界上最危险的监狱之一。”

瑞克因为震惊下巴都掉下来了。“我在瑞……瑞城监狱？！”

“该死的。”莫蒂慢吞吞地说，“你一定做了什么坏事。”

“我……”瑞克说，然后坐在地板上理解这一切，“我失去了我的……我的莫蒂。”

“你杀了自己的莫蒂？”这个莫蒂的声音里有瑞克害怕的某种东西。

“不！绝不。我爱……爱我的莫蒂。”瑞克说，然后他纠正了自己。

“我……我爱我的莫蒂。”

“哼。”那莫蒂说，“我杀了我的瑞克。全部的瑞克。”

“哦，”瑞克说，“他们……他们很苛刻吗？”

“是的。”

“我很抱歉。”瑞克对莫蒂说，莫蒂哼了一声。

“我可不觉得。”

瑞克把头靠在冰冷的墙上，他想知道那边的莫蒂在做什么。他担心他受伤了。

“你怎么能记不得自己为什么在这儿呢？”莫蒂问。

“我不知道。我……我记得的最后一件事就是和我……我的莫蒂一起吃早餐。”瑞克说，“然后，我就在这里醒……醒了。”

“真奇怪。”莫蒂说，便不再说话。

瑞克也没有说话。他不想再打扰那个莫蒂了，尤其是他好像经历了又累又有压力的一天。相反，他穿过房间到了窗户边，向外看着。

没什么有趣的消息，瑞克恐怕永远不会有了。

夜晚，舱门打开，一碗肉汤默默地被推进来。瑞克看着它在地板上溜，听着想看着那个莫蒂是不是也是这样的待遇。他听到的一切不过是他们来回走的脚步声，完全忽略了那个莫蒂。

瑞克把碗从地上端起来，闻了闻。像鸡肉，有个人类的手指浮在上头。

瑞克把碗放到关着莫蒂的监狱的那边，把碗放在地上。墙看上去很坚固，但瑞克可不这么认为。监狱毗邻而建，当然了，建筑师可不会希望瑞克们联合起来。但纸包不住火。

不到五分钟，瑞克就晃动下来了一块砖。他小心翼翼地把砖块放在身边，试图不发出大声音，然后继续。一块又一块，砖块全部都松动了，瑞克能看见墙那边莫蒂的监狱。

“莫蒂。”他轻轻说，“我这里有碗肉……肉汤。”

一张脸出现在瑞克面前，瑞克吓得叫了一声，差点向后倒下。这是个莫蒂，但不像是他看见的其他莫蒂。这个莫蒂脸上全是血，一个黑色的眼罩在右眼上。

“搞什么？”莫蒂说，用他的独眼看着瑞克，“你把墙毁了？”

“对啊！”瑞克弯腰端起肉汤。“拿好，给你……你的。”

他把肉汤放在他搞出来的砖头台子上。莫蒂看了看肉汤。

“那是人类的手指吗？”

“是啊。”瑞克说，他们都盯着那截手指。

“恶心。”莫蒂说，瑞克则充满希望地看着他。

“你想……想……想……想要吗？”

“不妨。”莫蒂拿起碗，吞下肉汤。他把碗放回去，然后吐出了手指。“你不像是个瑞克。”

“我知道。”瑞克碰了碰自己的头发。“我的头……头型都是这样……”

“不。”莫蒂打断了他，“你很友好。”

“哦。”瑞克说，有点高兴。“谢谢！”

莫蒂挥了挥手，然后好奇地看着瑞克。“你想跑吗？”

“当然。”瑞克说，想都没想，

“想和我一起逃吗？”莫蒂问，指指自己。

瑞克不觉得他还有其他机会。

到了早上，瑞克累了，但已经准备好跑了。他们两个计划了一整夜，耳语着，瑞克开始喜欢这个莫蒂了。他甚至可能称其为朋友。他想知道莫蒂是不是也是这么想的。

“他们会来找我的。”莫蒂说，谈到这里他懒洋洋的。他谈着那些过来，会强奸他的瑞克，这让瑞克感到恶心。他想爬到莫蒂那边，给他一个拥抱，希望一切都会好起来。“我们会准备好的。”

瑞克喜欢莫蒂说“我们”。那让他感觉自己是什么的一份子。他之前从没有感觉到是什么的一份子，不仅是自己的莫蒂。他们就是到处逛逛，去参加那些很傻的冒险。瑞克始终记不起来为什么他的莫蒂突然消失了。

“你不……不会抛下我？”瑞克问。

“当然不会。”莫蒂说，继续把碗边磨的锋利。

其他瑞克没过多久就来了，急切地湿透了。他们甚至都没有停下给瑞克那份他的早餐，他们开始兴奋地打开莫蒂的狱门，互相打着嗝。瑞克从他的牢房里看着，莫蒂沉着坚定地站着，碗在他的手里。

“祝你好运。”瑞克轻声说，莫蒂举手让他安静，但瑞克不生气。

“早上好~啊，莫蒂！”一个瑞克一边踢开门一边说，“准备看好戏了……”

他还没说完，莫蒂把碗扔向他，准确地朝着他的喉管过去，直接割断了。莫蒂跃到另一个瑞克前面，他还没意识到自己的同伴已经死了，莫蒂握住那只碗，开了他的瓢。

瑞克看了一秒钟，然后闭上了眼睛。他能听见一个人被开瓢的恶心声音，然后就是柔和的血从颈动脉汩汩涌出的声音。

当噪音停止，瑞克重新睁开眼睛。莫蒂浑身浴血，呼吸急促。他握着两个瑞克的枪，快速检查了他们一下。瑞克平静地咳嗽了几声。

“呃……”他说，莫蒂抬头看看他。

“我来了。”他保证，瑞克发现自己并不怀疑他。

打开瑞克的监狱门不难。做自由人的感觉很怪，虽然瑞克就在这里呆了几天。当两个人沿着长廊走下去时，瑞克一直在看着莫蒂。他看起来和平常莫蒂无异，除了他脸上的眼罩，和浑身的血。

“你的眼睛怎……怎么了？”瑞克问。

“有个瑞克把它摘走了。”莫蒂回答，“你会射击吗？”

“嗯。”瑞克说，但莫蒂却摇摇头。

“没时间了。”他说，一队瑞克转过街角，他用他的两枪开火。瑞克躲在附近的柱子后面，感觉自己像个胆小鬼，然后注意到墙上挂着一个灭火器。

“你好。”瑞克说。

“你好。”灭火器回答，当瑞克把它从墙上扯下来时，它发出了惊声尖叫，当瑞克用它砸一个接近的瑞克的头的时候，它又尖叫起来。

“用泡沫！”莫蒂嘶吼着，瑞克拔下喷嘴，喷了一个瑞克一脸。“做得漂亮！”

“谢谢！”瑞克高兴地说，撂倒一个有触角的瑞克，“吃泡……泡……泡沫吧！”

“我们得继续喊杀。”莫蒂说，射死了一个视野范围外的瑞克。血溅到他脸上，他舔舐着那些血液。

瑞克知道没时间了。这里只有他们两个人，却有成百上千的瑞克，即使莫蒂精于武器和杀人。瑞克抓住莫蒂空闲的那只手，开始向船坞港跑，那里停着飞船。

“我们要……”莫蒂说，然后意识到了，“跑快点！”

“我正努力呢！”瑞克说，用泡沫撂倒一个挡路的瑞克，“我的腿很奇……奇怪。”

“去你妈的奇怪！”莫蒂吼着，换了他们的位置，这样他就是拽着瑞克跑了。

瑞克忍不住笑了。他笑是因为这很有趣，很刺激，他正跟一个莫蒂冒险呢。一个刚刚发现有很多武器在飞船上的莫蒂。

“这边！”他喊着，冲向飞船。

百十来号瑞克尾随着他们，但瑞克没有向后看。他跟着莫蒂狂奔，然后一起跳进了驾驶舱。这是个新型号，一小时可以走上千英里，莫蒂高兴地上下看看。

“你会开吗？！”莫蒂问，瑞克人生中第一次胜利在望，已经打开了开关。

“是的！”他大声说，宇宙飞船升到空中，推进器杀死了想要爬上来的瑞克们。“扶……扶稳了！”

莫蒂没有，相反他把脸靠在玻璃上，盯着下面想要爬上来的瑞克，他对他们吐了吐舌头，瑞克对他亲切地笑了笑，然后发动引擎跳到了下一个维度。

“我们做到了。”莫蒂上气不接下气地说。

“是的，我们。”瑞克说，然后莫蒂转头握住了他的手。

“莫蒂。”

瑞克有礼貌地和他握手。“瑞克。”

“你准备好杀更多的瑞克吗？”莫蒂问，瑞克甚至都没有犹豫一下。

“当……当……当然。”他说，莫蒂恶魔般的笑容在脸上绽开。

瑞克想知道，自己是否会后悔。


End file.
